


Рамки

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: The Education of Charlie Banks, The Fugitive (TV)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: продолжение истории Не лучше. Зак так и остается работать в баре. А Лео – приходить





	

— Зак, иди домой, ты и так еле на ногах держишься, — Милли сочувственно похлопывает его по плечу. — Понятия не имею, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время, но бросай это, парень. А то так совсем пропадешь.

Зак послушно кивает и продолжает. Потому что идти домой ему совершенно не хочется. Потому что Зак знает, что ждет его там. Помимо обшарпанной мебели и стен, требующих ремонта.

Зак методично домывает пол, старательно протирает барную стойку, ровно, в ряд расставляет алкоголь на полках и пересчитывает кассу. Милли не дожидается его, она заканчивает со своей мелочевкой и убегает домой. Зак со вздохом закрывает бар и плетется в квартиру.

Город только просыпается: на торговые лотки выкладывается товар, звенят дверные колокольчики в магазинах, газетчики бодро шуршат пачками свежеотпечатанных журналов. Люди улыбаются друг другу, здороваются, обмениваются сплетнями. И только Зак сильнее запахивает джинсовую куртку, стараясь стать незаметнее. Впервые за долгое время ему до одури хочется убраться из этого города. Уехать как можно дальше. Сбежать и забыть последние три года своей жизни. Стереть их из памяти. 

Особенно последние несколько недель. С той самой ночи, когда Зак не смог пройти мимо подворотни, где напали на Лео. С той самой ночи, когда он дрочил себе, как помешанный, трахая Лео пальцами. С того самого утра, когда он выставил похмельного Лео за дверь в своих обносках. С того самого вечера, когда Лео вернулся с пакетом новых, идеально подходящих Заку по размеру вещей. Простых, как те, что он привык носить: джинсы и пара рубашек, но безумно дорогих, как все, к чему привык Лео.

Который вернулся — едва стоящий на ногах, с улыбкой до ушей и голодным взглядом. Заплетающимся языком пытался сказать, что все помнит, что ему понравилось. Но мало. И хочется больше, много, чаще. Зак понял его невнятную речь, впустил к себе и уложил спать. А потом до тошноты курил в ванной и думал: что дальше с этим добром делать. Лео хотелось именно так, как он предлагал — много и часто. Но вымогательство и навязчивость предложения раздражали.

Так ничего не решив, Зак подвинул Лео и улегся спать. А проснулся от самого крышесносного минета из всех, что у него случались. Опыт Лео невозможно было не признать. Много качественнее, чем у девчонок в школе или парней в центре для несовершеннолетних. 

Это сдвинуло чашу весов, а отчаянные жадность и желание в каждом движении поставили окончательную точку в сомнениях Зака. 

Лео стонал громко. Протяжно. Задыхаясь, крутил задницей, насаживаясь на член Зака. Не зажимался, наоборот, как будто выставлял себя напоказ — гладкую кожу, съежившиеся соски, возбужденный ствол с ярко-красной головкой, капающей белесыми вязкими каплями на живот Зака. Лео выгибался и бормотал, как ему хорошо. Ругался и требовал еще. Сильнее. Резче. На всю длину. И в мозгу Зака перемыкало от обилия грязных словечек, ощущений, откровенности и явного непотребства.

В конечном счете Зак проиграл. Уже у двери окликнул Лео по имени, отдал запасной ключ и запретил приходить навеселе. Только трезвым, четко осознающим — куда, к кому и зачем идет.

И теперь Лео таскается к нему домой как на работу. Треплется о чем-то несущественном, чуть ли не с порога раздеваясь и разбрасывая повсюду свои дорогие шмотки. Устраивается на постели, столе или у стены. Прогибается, выпячивая свою незагорелую задницу, или откидывается на спину, широко раздвигая ноги. Никогда не дает названия их странным отношениям, не пристает с разговорами по душам, не пытается расширить рамки их… общения. Не скрывает, что именно ему нужно, и не придумывает благовидные предлоги.

Эта честность импонирует. А если бы, уходя, Лео не взял за привычку «забывать» на столе купюры с двумя нулями — еще и смогла бы покорить. Но Лео продолжает оставаться собой. И никому не дает этого забыть.

И сегодня Лео его не разочаровывает — уже на постели, абсолютно голый, на коленях, закусывает нижнюю губу и разрабатывает свой зад. Как будто там есть, что растягивать после их частых встреч и безумного секса во всех позах, приходящих в голову неуемному Лео.

Тело Зака тоже привыкло — член встает как по команде, не реагируя на общую усталость. И все мысли и желания в голове Зака вытесняются одной — оказаться внутри этого бесстыдного тела, сжать упругие ягодицы в руках до синяков, вылизать к чертям этот блядский рот.

Зак срывает с себя одежду и выполняет желаемое. Забывая про то, что всю смену проторчал в пропахшем сигаретным дымом, плохо проветриваемом зале. Что ему не помешал бы душ. Зак кладет на это болт. Отчасти и потому, что знает — Лео нравится. 

Они трахаются несколько часов кряду. Лео на меньшее не согласен, он просто не дает Заку время на отдых. И Зака не отпускает эта волна, пока Лео не засыпает. Душ? Вытереться влажным полотенцем? Зак вырубается следом, почти моментально. Мелочи вроде слипшейся кожи их уже давно не волнуют.

Потому что, проснувшись, они повторяют все заново. Добавляя друг другу россыпь синяков, засосов, а порой и царапин. Зака радует только одно — на работе не требуется ходить в открытых майках и все его метки остаются при нем.

А потом Лео уходит, оставляя после себя запах секса на простынях и очередные хрустящие банкноты на столе. Зак откуда-то знает — это не потому, что Лео считает его кем-то вроде хастлера. Это еще одна особенность Лео. Его вариант попытки помочь. Потому что вслух Лео никогда не спросит и не предложит.

А Зак не опустился еще и до того, чтобы просить.

Тело Лео приносит удовлетворение, которое ведет за собой пустоту. И порой Заку кажется, что эта пустота однажды поглотит его. Как непролазная топь. Размышляя об этом после каждого ухода Лео, Зак подолгу лежит и смотрит в потолок, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой. А потом встает с постели, поднимает незакрепленную под кроватью половицу, скрывающую тайник, достает конверт с похожими купюрами, пополняет его новыми. И снова убирает.

Так, по крайней мере, Зак не ощущает себя шлюхой.

В такой размеренности быта разнообразием становится любая мелочь. Даже если это обязательное посещение офицера по надзору.

Тот почему-то странно посматривает на Зака. Задает стандартные вопросы. Потом забывает, о чем спрашивал, и снова повторяет их.

Зак не нарывается, не дерзит. Спокойно снова и снова повторяет ответы. 

«Проблемы? — Нет».

«На работе? — Никто не жаловался».

«Точно? — Точно».

«Все в порядке? — В порядке».

«Может, что-то не устраивает? — Все устраивает».

Зак вспоминает, как пару дней назад на рассвете вылизывал шею Лео, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, слушая его стоны, ощущая вибрацию языком. Да. Его на самом деле все устраивает. 

Но офицеру все равно что-то не нравится. Хотя анализы чистые. Благо офицер молчит. В душу не лезет. И на том ему спасибо. 

Позже Зак идет домой и пробует улыбаться. Не из-за чего-то, а просто так. Как раньше. Много лет назад, в школе. Тогда почему-то получалось проворачивать это без труда.

И Зак улыбается. Заступает на смену и улыбается. Милли, Большому Гарри, посетителям. Улыбается Лео и его новой компании. На что Лео сильно удивляется и почти весь вечер не отходит от барной стойки. Отговаривается от своей компании и продолжает маячить перед носом Зака. Правда, выпивку свою цедит долго, не залпом, как обычно. А Зак не доливает. Первый раз за все время своей работы.

Забирая очередной заказ, Милли шутит, что Зак влюбился. Он усмехается в ответ и не разубеждает. А Лео почему-то хмурится, начисто забывает про своих очередных друзей и уходит раньше всех.

Зак только улыбается ему вслед и продолжает смешивать коктейли.

Много позже, ближе к полудню, дома Зак просыпается от того, что Лео в его постели. Раздраженный, нервный. Зак спросонья улыбается ему. Не дает резко насадиться на свой член, наоборот, мягко притягивает Лео к себе и долго, со вкусом целует. 

Лео сперва пытается отбиться, сделать все по-своему, но Зак не отпускает. Ласкает, нежит. И Лео поддается такому странному порыву. Смиряет свое раздражение и ласкает в ответ. До изнеможения. Пока сам не начинает издавать жалобные всхлипы. Не шепчет, чтобы Зак выебал его как последнюю блядь, а только тихо стонет и прижимает к себе. Обхватывает ногами и не дает отстраниться.

В этот раз Зак берет его осторожно, как будто не сам пару дней назад заламывал Лео руки, ставил на колени и, придерживая за бедра, втрахивался в него со всей силы. Так, что, кончив, оба падали и какое-то время не могли пошевелиться. 

Нет, Зак нежен, заботлив и терпелив. Он гладит Лео по спине, проводит руками по бокам, пальцами дразнит соски, целует ключицы, шею, прихватывает губами мочки ушей. И снова зацеловывает губы. Они у Лео яркие, их снова и снова хочется вылизывать и прикусывать. Как и всего Лео, с ног до головы.

Они прижимаются друг к другу лбами и дышат одним воздухом, Зак смотрит Лео прямо в глаза и только в этот момент замечает, сколько света и тепла может их наполнять. Зак покрывает лицо Лео невесомыми поцелуями и переплетает пальцы. 

Они даже кончают синхронно, почти на выдохе — Лео сжимается так, что у Зака просто не хватает выдержки. И еще долго они потом лежат, гладят друг друга так, как будто узнают заново.

«Люди почему-то считают, что мера или острота боли зависят от силы удара. Дело не в том, насколько силен удар. Дело в том, куда он придется», — вспоминается Заку из книги, давным-давно прочитанной в школе.

Зак не хочет бить по себе. Он не любит бить по себе. Но снова это делает. И снова в самое болезненное место. То, что раньше ему казалось никому не доступной территорией. Так что теперь можно кричать. Или крушить все вокруг. Данности это не изменит. Зак прижимает к себе Лео, утыкается ему в плечо и засыпает.

А утром Лео долго не хочет уходить. Целует без остановки, не выпускает из постели, руками доводит обоих до новой мучительно-опустошающей разрядки. Ластится, размазывая сперму, продолжает заигрывать. Но как только разгоряченный Зак фиксирует его запястья, прижимает к постели и наваливается сверху, признается, что родители вспомнили про сына и срочно вызвали к себе. Лео тянется к Заку за очередным поцелуем и впервые просит. 

Просит дождаться.

Этот засранец давно выучил график работы Зака и знает, что вечером тот свободен. Лео просит никуда не уходить.

Зак улыбается, целует его за ухом и кивает, подтверждая. И Лео с припухшими губами и улыбкой до ушей уходит. Забывая оставить деньги.

Зак еще какое-то время стоит, прислонившись к двери, и смотрит на свою квартиру. На разворошенную постель, приоткрытую дверцу покосившегося шкафа, серовато-коричневые шторы на окнах. Дотрагивается до лица и осознает, что все это время улыбался.

Улыбка не всегда означает, что человек счастлив. Сейчас Зак как никогда это понимает. Хотя у него есть для этого веский повод.

Он свободен. Окончательно и безоговорочно.

Улыбка сползает с его лица. Зак качает головой и принимается за уборку. Собирает вещи и забирает из-под половицы конверт. Смотрит на увесистую пачку денег и, не пересчитывая их, убирает конверт в сумку. Закрывает дверь и сдает ключ домовладельцу. Впервые за долгое время Заку откровенно плевать на то, насколько тот презрительно смотрит ему вслед.

Большой Гарри совершенно не рад, что ему теперь придется искать другого бармена. Но и не удивлен. Оказывается, офицер по надзору регулярно с ним созванивался. Зак пожимает плечами и забирает расчет. Жмет руку Риччи и обнимает расплакавшуюся Милли. Она просит написать ей, когда Зак где-нибудь устроится. Но оба знают, что он забудет это сделать.

Визит в последнее место, куда ему необходимо зайти, дается с трудом. Зак почти вынуждает себя переставлять ноги, чтобы дойти до почтового ящика. Достает из сумки конверт, запечатывает его и засовывает в ящик. Поднимает флажок, долго смотрит в темные окна дома Лео, после чего поворачивается и уходит. Прямиком на автобусную станцию, где покупает билет на ближайший автобус и уезжает. Окончательно ломает рамки, что так долго держали его.

В дороге Зак не смотрит в окно, ему не хочется вспоминать все, что случилось с ним в последнее время. Он закрывает глаза и засыпает. Чтобы во сне снова увидеть шальную вызывающую улыбку Лео.

И это становится его новой константой.

Зак меняет несколько городов и несколько подработок. Подолгу сидит в библиотеках и повторяет весь школьный материал, что успел забыть. Или не выучил еще тогда, надеясь на спортивную стипендию. А потом получает свой высший балл на вступительном тестировании и в момент становится студентом колледжа. Находит работу в автомастерской. И где-то глубоко внутри у него даже перестает надсадно тянуть. Зак снова начинает верить в то, что он счастливчик по жизни.

Вливается в новую жизнь, не обращает внимания на косые или недоуменные взгляды — в конце концов, последние четыре года не прошли для него даром. В кампусе Зак берет расписание, список предметов, получает учебники. А в первый учебный день, спокойно и не переживая ни о чем, приходит на лекцию. Смотрит в светлые серо-голубые глаза профессора и тихо сползает со стула от смеха. Лео О’Райли. Ну кто бы сомневался. Этот засранец его и в колледже умудрился найти.


End file.
